A file server is a computer that provides file service relating to the organization of information on storage devices, such as disks. The file server or filer includes a storage operating system that implements a file system to logically organize the information as a hierarchical structure of directories and files on the disks. Each “on-disk” file may be implemented as a set of disk blocks configured to store information, such as text, whereas the directory may be implemented as a specially-formatted file in which information about other files and directories are stored. A filer may be configured to operate according to a client/server model of information delivery to thereby allow many clients to access files stored on a server, e.g., the filer. In this model, the client may comprise an application, such as a file system protocol, executing on a computer that “connects” to the filer over a computer network, such as a point-to-point link, shared local area network (LAN), wide area network (WAN), or virtual private network (VPN) implemented over a public network such as the Internet. Each client may request the services of the filer by issuing file system protocol messages (in the form of packets) to the filer over the net-work.
A common type of file system is a “write in-place” file system, an example of which is the conventional Berkeley fast file system. In a write in-place file system, the locations of the data structures, such as inodes and data blocks, on disk are typically fixed. An inode is a data structure used to store information, such as metadata, about a file, whereas the data blocks are structures used to store the actual data for the file. The information contained in an inode may include, e.g., ownership of the file, access permission for the file, size of the file, file type and references to locations on disk of the data blocks for the file. The references to the locations of the file data are provided by pointers, which may further reference indirect blocks that, in turn, reference the data blocks, depending upon the quantity of data in the file. Changes to the inodes and data blocks are made “in-place” in accordance with the write in-place file system. If an update to a file is extends the quantity of data for the file, an additional data block is allocated and the appropriate inode is updated to reference that data block.
Another type of file system is a write-anywhere file system that does not over-write data on disks. If a data block on disk is retrieved (read) from disk into memory and “dirtied” with new data, the data block is stored (written) to a new location on disk to thereby optimize write performance. A write-anywhere file system may initially assume an optimal layout such that the data is substantially contiguously arranged on disks. The optimal disk layout results in efficient access operations, particularly for sequential read operations, directed to the disks. A particular example of a write-anywhere file system that is configured to operate on a filer is the Write Anywhere File Layout (WAFL™) file system available from Network Appliance, Inc. of Sunnyvale, Calif. The WAFL file system is implemented within a microkernel as part of the overall protocol stack of the filer and associated disk storage. This microkernel is supplied as part of Network Appliance's Data ONTAP™ storage operating system, residing on the filer, that processes file-service requests from network-attached clients.
As used herein, the term “storage operating system” generally refers to the computer-executable code operable on a storage system that implements file system semantics and manages data access. In this sense, Data ONTAP software is an example of such a storage operating system implemented as a microkernel. The storage operating system can also be implemented as an application program operating over a general-purpose operating system, such as UNIX® or Windows NT®, or as a general-purpose operating system with configurable functionality, which is configured for storage applications as described herein.
Disk storage is typically implemented as one or more storage “volumes” that comprise physical storage disks, defining an overall logical arrangement of storage space. Currently available filer implementations can serve a large number of discrete volumes (150 or more, for example). Each volume is associated with its own file system and, for purposes hereof, volume and file system shall generally be used synonymously. The disks within a volume are typically organized as one or more groups of Redundant Array of Independent (or Inexpensive) Disks (RAID). RAID implementations enhance the reliability/integrity of data storage through the redundant writing of data “stripes” across a given number of physical disks in the RAID group, and the appropriate caching of parity information with respect to the striped data. In the example of a WAFL file system, a RAID 4 implementation is advantageously employed. This implementation specifically entails the striping of data across a group of disks, and separate parity caching within a selected disk of the RAID group. As described herein, a volume typically comprises at least one data disk and one associated parity disk (or possibly data/parity) partitions in a single disk) arranged according to a RAID 4, or equivalent high-reliability, implementation.
In a file server environment, data protection is typically implemented by generating a backup of selected volumes and/or files systems. These backups are generally stored on a tape drive. In certain known file server configurations, a full backup of the entire file system or volumes is initially created. This full backup stores all of the data contained in the selected volume or file system. At set intervals thereafter, incremental backups are generated. These incremental backups record the changes or deltas, between the full backup or last incremental backup and the current state of the data. These backups, both full and incremental, are typically written to a tape drive. A noted disadvantage of writing backups to tape devices is the relatively at which they commit backup data to storage. Overall server performance may be substantially degraded during the backup operation due to the large processing overhead involved with a tape backup operation. This processing overhead derives from copying operations involving the large amount of data that is being moved from the disks comprising the file system or volume to the backup tape device.
When restoring a file system from a tape backup, many incremental backups are utilized to fully restore the file system. Each of the deltas, or incremental backups, must be individually restored, in the proper order, to generate the active file system. Thus, to fully restore a file system from a set of tape backups, the full backup must first be restored. Then each of the incremental backups, are restored in the proper order to the file system.
Given the slow speed and other above-noted disadvantages to a tape backup system it seems clear that many administrators would prefer a tapeless backup alternate. One commercially available tapeless backup is the CommVault® Galaxy™ Storage Management Software produced by CommVault Systems of Oceanport, N.J. The CommVault system utilizes magneto-optic or compact disc drives in a jukebox setting. This known implementation permits random access of the data so that single file restoration is possible. However, a notable disadvantage to such jukebox systems is that they require a large number of optical disks to contain the entire body of the full and incremental backups. These optical disks need to be stored, handled and changed and are, thus subject to loss or damage.